choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sol
Sol, a character in the ''Across the Void'' book, is the First Officer of the Atlas and one of the Main Character's love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Sol has black hair, multicolor eyes, and fairly tan skin. He has what appears to be gems on his hair and around his eyes. He wears a blue waistcoat with gold decorations, a dark purple top and a black belt underneath, and a black scarf. He is noted to be tall and graceful, with a long frame. As a Dynamas, the colors of his crystals and his skin appear to shift or change due to both internal (such as emotions) and external (such as touch) factors. He says Dynamas crystals glow when they experience joy. Personality He is usually depicted as educated and level-headed. He takes pride in being organized to the point of being by-the-book, such as using the Galas and Get-togethers Etiquette Handbook to prepare the party in Chapter 10. However, he's also cautious, such as suspecting that Heze would "disrupt the luxury atmosphere" when she was discovered. Regarding his relationships, he maintains a formal and deferential demeanor, such as calling the main character "Captain Elara" most of the time, even if you decide to further your romance in Chapter 10. He calls the main character by his/her name in Chapter 4 if they share a kiss, and in Chapter 13 if they have a private moment. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 1: Sky Captain * Chapter 2: The Atlas * Chapter 4: Among the Crew * Chapter 5: Distress Call * Chapter 6: Art of Interrogation * Chapter 7: Mark of the Lektra * Chapter 8: Stowaway * Chapter 9: Cross-Examination * Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Chapter 11: Under the Mask * Chapter 12: Last of the Assassins * Chapter 13: The Capital * Chapter 14: Under Fire * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 16: Espionage * Chapter 17: Fallout (Determinant) * Chapter 18: Marshalls * Chapter 19: Breaking Point * Chapter 20: Rogue Planet * Chapter 21: Homeworld (Determinant) * Chapter 22: Sanctum Relationships Main Character He is one of your character's love interests. As your first officer, he usually comes to you with any concerns from the crew or passengers. He also tells you he is obligated to report your actions to Artemis, and throughout the book, he tells you what Artemis would think or say about your actions or the circumstances surrounding the Atlas. Even though that is his duty, he sometimes appears uncomfortable having to do it. If you argue with him to let you do your job (as Captain), he will argue back about his duties as first officer. If you flirt with him, he and Zekei appear to blush the most out of all your potential love interests. If you choose to take a tour of the Atlas with him in Chapter 2, he buys the scarf you choose for him to remind himself of this moment. If you choose to dance with him in Chapter 4, he tells you more about himself, including the fact that he was the first in his family to ever leave Dynamas. He goes on to say that he never felt like belonged there, but knew he wanted to be among the stars. He also tells you that he has fourteen brothers and sisters, although he's not particularly close to any of them. He tells you that they were all taught by their parents to keep to themselves growing up. In Chapter 9, if you compliment him on his strong arms, he says they're an added Dynamas bonus. In Chapter 10, you can choose to further your romance with him. If you hold his hand, his crystals grow brighter. Artemis Artemis is Sol's employer. According to Sol, he owes her quite a lot. She has been an amazing mentor, and she saw potential in him when no one else did. She recruited him from another company, saying his talents were wasted analyzing numbers behind a data screen. She said he deserved the rank of First Officer. Sol knew all along that Artemis was the General and helped her keep her cover from all former captains, as revealed in Chapter 22. The luxury cruise was a cover so that no one would suspect the Atlas to be involved with the Jura. In the end, when Artemis threatens to blow up the Atlas, Sol says it has gone on for too long. He tells Artemis to "consider his resignation and that his loyalty is to the Main Character." Family If you dance with Sol in chapter 4, you can ask him about his family. He says that he is the first in his family to leave the planet. He is not close to his family and as an example tells you that neither his parents nor any of his fourteen brothers and sisters were all that interested in saying good-bye to him when he left. Gallery Other Looks Sol Full.png|Full View SolfromATVinhisUnderwear.png|Underwear Miscellaneous Across the Void, Book 1 Official Cover 2.jpg|Sol featured on the cover of Book 1 ATV Sol First Officer Sneak Peek.jpg|Character Bio of Sol Trivia * He is shown on the cover of Across the Void. * Sol was confirmed to be part of the Dynamas alien race in Chapter 1. **In Chapter 4 Sol tells the Main Character that most Dynamas spend their entire lives on their homeworld. * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Sol is the Swedish, Latin, Spanish, Portuguese, and Catalan name for the Sun. * His favorite place aboard the Atlas is the shopping district, because it represents the merging of hundreds of different cultures. * In Chapter 4, he mentions that he can speak fifteen languages and understand more than a hundred dialects. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Alien Category:LGBT Category:Dynamas